


Aftermath

by JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate take on Episode 93, Daddy Issues, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Hades is a good Uncle, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zeus is a DICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: (Zeus leaves destruction in his wake,Hades thinks,and he doesn’t care who has to pick up the pieces.)Or a.k.a After Hera kicks them out of the house, instead of going to mortal realm with Zeus and Poseidon, Hades goes to his house with Ares. Hades and Ares have a talk about Zeus.
Relationships: Hades & Ares (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Aftermath

Hades can’t stop thinking about Persephone.

The flowers bloomed around her head, the smell of her nectar-dipped skin. The softness of her cheeks as he cupped her face, how the pink strands of her hair slid between his fingers like the finest silk, as delicate and as shiny as the petals of a buttercup. How she had trembled when he ran a thumb across the plump curve of her cheekbone, the dark fan of her lashes casting shadows as her eyes fluttered closed, glossy lips parted on a sigh.

How each point of contact felt like he was holding the sun, warm and bright and _all-consuming_ -

(How she had looked up at him, all wide-eyed innocence and shaky hope, tentative smile on her face, waiting, _waiting_ -

And how he had just _stood_ there. Agreed with her when he should have just _told_ her- told her just how he needed- how much he had _wanted_ -

_Fuck_ , he was such a damn _coward_ -)

Hades sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. Winces when his fingers glance the bruised skin of his right eye.

He sighs again.

“I’m- sorry. About the eye.”

And there’s the _other_ reason for his grief, sitting across from Hades on the couch with a grimace on his yellow face.

_Ares_.

God of war, maker of chaos. It’s no wonder he hits like a fucking freight train, Hades thinks.

“I would say it wasn’t your fault but it kinda was,” Hades drawls, gesturing at Ares with both his hands, deeply unimpressed with the whole situation; Ares grimaces again, pursing his lips.

“Can you blame me?” he snaps, running a hand through his curls, the smell of sulfur beginning to thicken the air, “He does whatever the fuck he wants and he _always_ gets away with it! Maybe you all are fine with that but _I’m_ not-“

“And who says that I am?” Hades grits out and the temperature drops a couple degrees, his mouth gumming up like he’s chewing on cotton.

Ares’s lips twist but he doesn’t apologize. Prideful is what he is. _Stubborn_. Hades feels the slow creep of anger prickle down his spine, spreading, festering, responding to his nephew like a moth to a flame. In turn, Ares squares his shoulders, clenches his reddening jaw- always ready to fight, always ready to destroy.

(He looks resolute, like he doesn’t have any other choice. He looks resigned, like it was inevitable that his existence would always end in conflict.

But with a father like Zeus, why would he ever think otherwise?)

Hades deflates. Wipes a hand down the uninjured side of his face.

“Look, we came to my house to escape all that,” he sighs, suddenly feeling bone-tired, “What happened, happened. I’m not looking for a fight.”

Ares looks skeptical but he nods, visibly backing down. Hades can see hints of fatigue in the corners of his eyes.

“It’s just- why is he _like_ that?” Ares mutters, frustrated, upper lip curled in a sneer; there’s that constant rage coloring his tone but, there’s also something _else_ , something small and fragile and tucked between the sharp planes of his teeth.

“I don’t know,” Hades whispers and it’s the truth.

Ares’s shoulders slump.

“He’s never gonna change, is he?” Ares says, a smile on his face but it’s all _wrong_ ; it looks like it _hurts_ , too thin and too twisted and so so _sad_ that Hades doesn’t hesitate, shifts close to take his nephew into his arms.

Ares stiffens but Hades doesn’t let go, holds on tight. He smooths a gentle hand across his golden curls and it's like flipping a switch; Ares lets out a shaky sigh, shivers, and then he just _melts_ , sinking against Hades like a puppet whose strings got cut.

“I _hurt_ you,” Ares mutters, sounding faint, “I hurt _Ma_. _Oh gods, I hurt Ma_.”

Hades sushes him, rubbing his back.

“I know your mother and she’ll forgive you,” he says, knows it deep in his bones, “ _I_ forgive you.”

And with the way Ares hitches his breath, Hades wonders just how little his nephew hears those words.

( _Zeus leaves destruction in his wake_ , Hades thinks, _and he doesn’t care who has to pick up the pieces._ )


End file.
